Prince The Ripper
by Prince Da Ripper
Summary: Bel was going to kill the frog. Tonight. Rated T, Bel/Fran


My first story, yay~ Okay this was dedicated to the story His Royal Highness Owns a Frog by MeLoNnAiSE. The story that inspired to me to write this! xD Just a oneshot though, so enjoy! =D

* * *

_Kill Fran._

_Kill his froggy._

No. Fran didn't belong to him. He was just another peasant on Varia's hitlist, another corpse that will be ripped apart by the one and only Prince the Ripper. Belphegor hadn't heard the name of his kouhai in over a year, after constantly pushing the young illusionist to the darkest corner of his mind. Since, since he….left.

They shared everything together. Their first kiss. Their first love. At that time, this was all new to the maniacal Prince, this feeling in his heart that seemed to make the world around him disappear. At first, Fran was just another replacement for Mammon, his best friend. Time grew on the Varia's two youngest members, in which their love flourished into a strange, but loving relationship.

But that all disappeared in a flash, once that pineapple peasant came in. If he didn't show up, if he didn't come in and ruin their lives, maybe he wouldn't be in this position of deciding whether to kill his first love. He knew Fran was still painfully in love with him, and the feeling was mutual, but since that pineapple (he didn't dare speak his name) agreed to be Fran's master, it was like literally taking Fran out of his life. Day in, day out, they trained, leaving the Prince feeling neglected. The frog would simply reply with a small 'I'm tired' and sleep soundly on the bed they shared together. Bel didn't like it one bit, but believed in his kouhai. It all ended one day when he snapped. Wanting to see his froggy, he walked in on them kissing. The scene shattered his every being and forced his legs to run to who-knows-where, with the frog calling his name behind him. He hated that feeling, the feeling that made him weak and vulnerable; something a Prince shouldn't be feeling.

He went deeper and deeper down to that other side of him, the side that took control whenever he saw his blood or killed people. The Prince didn't know when it took over, but something snapped inside of him, and he fell unconscious. When he regained his sense, he saw his own frog, a bloody mess with scars and gashes everywhere. Fran was panting heavily and looking ready to pass out, but when Bel looked into those eyes, all he saw was the look of pain and betrayal. The next day there was no trace of the illusionist. The only thing he left were scarring memories embedded into the Princes mind that haunted him. Losing someone so precious turn the Prince into a lifeless shell of what was left of him. Cutting himself didn't make anything much better, seeing that the image of his frog showed up immediately after the pain was gone. It took Bel a few months to recover, to forget about the illusionist and he told himself never to fall so weak to anyone ever again.

Until now. The photo taken from the hidden camera shook steadily in his hand as tiny emoticons resurfaced once again. Why was he feeling so vulnerable again? He was the Prince; he couldn't let some lowly peasant make him feel any weakness at all. Then a thought struck him. What if this mission was useful to him? If the one who made himself horrible whenever he thought about him was…….._gone_? Dead, Killed. By the Prince. It would be so easy wouldn't it? A simple stab to the head would get rid of this inconvenient problem for good.

The same usual Cheshire cat grin that stretched from ear to ear instantly appeared on his face. He emitted a small chuckle, and started shaking from excitement.

_The frog will die. Tonight._

* * *

Bel planned his murder flawlessly. There would be absolutely no chance of escape, even for the most skilled illusionist. After finding more about Fran's whereabouts from Squalo and Lussuria, he flew to Sicily, Italy early in the morning, smiling giddily about the endless possibilities of methods he could use to rip his old kouhai to shreds. Bel completely ignored the thoughts past that, the thoughts that prevented him from continuing this mission.

Lussuria worried when he reluctantly accepted the mission, fearing that the Prince might go insane like when the first time Fran left. But the Varia's sun guardian felt more fortunate when Bel didn't show any signs of past feelings and just acted like any other time by went on an assassination mission. Squalo didn't care much or less. Fran was supposed to be a proud Varia member. Families that should've stuck together and the damn illusionist just left. He even left behind a broken-down Prince in his trace for them to clean up (and all those time Bel cut himself, Squalo was the one who shouted and screamed some sense into him). The rain guardian cursed the frog for being so shameless and when he first noticed the mission, he thought it would be best if he just when out and killed the former mist guardian himself. When Bel agreed to take the mission, the commander knew Bel wouldn't fail. A perfect chance for Varia to get revenge if they left a ripped up body in their wake.

Now the plane landed in the designated city of Sicily, where the Prince got off and started exiting the airport. He pulled out the papers he needed and walked aimlessly, reading it as he went. Bel didn't notice his surrounding and bumped into someone, the papers flying out of his hand. The Prince's first instinct was to stab the peasant who dared touch a hair on royalty, but knew he was in a public place and held back. When he adjusted his crown, he looked up at the brat that ran into him. It was a complete shocked at first. Instinctively, he thought the one he was gapping at was Fran. Completely mesmerized, he stared and watched the person as them picked themselves up. Then Bel saw it wasn't Fran. A small young teenager about nineteen years old with sea foam green hair rubbed her head where she got hit. The teen girl looked exactly like his kouhai, with the exception of those oh-so familiar green markings underneath those beautiful green eyes. When she spoke, Bel was sent out of his trance.

"Ah, I'm so sorry; I'm sort of in a hurry….." The teen stood up and offered a hand to Bel who reluctantly took it and stood up without saying a word. The Fran look-alike smiled at him, which made Bel's heart skip a beat.

"Well, sorry again" she bowed, "I will be on my way now." And she hurried off with the Prince staring after her. He knew what he saw.

The whole time, the image of Fran was invading his mind. I steadily kept a hand on the wall too held a hand on his head to keep himself balance. The Prince didn't know how much of an impact was. Did just thinking of the frog made him feel so….so weak? The prince quickly took out a knife from his sleeves a cut a small, but enough to draw a drop of blood, cut and watched the crimson liquid drop fall to the floor. Ahh, his mind was set again. He _needed _to destroy Fran now. He can't take so much of one feeling any longer.

Belphegor exited the airport, with killing intents whirling in his demented mind. He'd finally be rid it all.

* * *

It was nightfall now.

It was time.

Belphegor approached the run-down hotel where he would see his old frog again. He was ready; the feelings from the day's event were long past disappeared, with a sole objective in mind. _Kill Fran._ I gave one loud laugh, which rang throughout the empty streets.

"Ushishishishi! Shishishi!" He laughed crazily. He could feel his Prince the Ripper side seeping in.

Bel climbed expertly on the sides of the wall, getting to the third floor and jumped on the balcony. Through the slightly tinted windows, he saw a figure inside, sleeping sounding on the bed. The grin he conjured was enough to scare the crap out of any normal Mafioso. Bel was glad the doors didn't creak when he slowly opened them to enter the room. He planned to make the kill quick. So he wouldn't waste time with the frog's stupid illusions. From then on, he'd satisfy himself by ripping the corpse to pieces, making sure his kouhai was drained of every drop of blood. The fantasy-soon-to-become-reality made the murderous Prince hold back a maniac laugh.

That plan was ruin in an instant when he took a step inside. He accidently kicked the familiar frog hat, which made a thump on the floor.

……_Why does he still have that?_

The confused Prince didn't have time to think about the question that puzzled him before the figure in the bed started to shift in the mattress. Bel froze; he didn't even know what he was feeling then and there. He nearly melted when the same voice, the same vocal he came to love spoke for the first time in over a year.

"Another dream about Bel-senpai…….why can't he leave me alone…?" the frog spoke, but it was different to the Prince. He didn't speak in a monotonous tone he always did. He heard the Fran he always heard when they spoke to each other with true emotions. His thought was interrupted when the lights were turned on.

Belphegor stopped in his tracks when both of their eyes met. Both of them were still with shocked, wonder, and emotions that continued to surface. With Bel, he was in a total trance of looking at the frog illusionist. Old memories flowed into him. Fran looked so cute, with slightly sleep eyes that were wide with surprised, some messy bed hair head, and his hair grew out a bit. He had the feeling to just run up to his frog and pull him into a loving embrace. No. Fran wasn't his anymore. Fran left him. Fran torn him apart and left him as a broken mess.

Other bad memories of Fran kicked in and the Prince started shaking. The illusionist seemed to break out of his thoughts and opened his mouth, looking like he was about to say something. Bel didn't want Fran to say anything. It only made him feel angrier. Now, he wanted to shut up Fran from saying anything at all. Fran noticed this a bit back at his lip.

Everything was falling apart. Why does he not feel like killing Fran, ripping apart his insides and making sure there's no blood left? The questions and emotions grew so much, he started to get dizzy. He was losing himself and he knew it. Prince the Ripper. He was sure to take over if he couldn't control himself. Bel struggled and held his head and let out a scream.

He didn't want to kill Fran. He didn't want to let Fran fall out of his reach. But he wasn't used to having his other side want to get out of so much. As if he was in an internal struggle, Bel grabbed his head, panting heavily.

Fran didn't know what to do at all. He couldn't think of anything to say. The stupid, fallen, mad Prince he still loved after all this time in front of him. He didn't even know what he was doing here, and then he heard his senpai scream, which made him flinch, ruining his façade. The name escaped his lips.

"Bel…….senpai?" Fran asked unknowingly and unsure.

That's when Bel snapped. He lost his fight with his other side. The emotions were too much and he slipped unconscious. He stopped shaking. He stood up straight and highly without a single sound. A grin spread on his face, filled with a scary aura. This wasn't Belphegor anymore. This was Prince the Ripper. No regret, no feeling, no emotions.

Fran, while desperately trying to show no weakness with his façade, couldn't help but get a shiver down his spine. This aura, this feeling, it was familiar. Though, he never, ever felt this aura directed at him.

"Fran."

No. This isn't Bel. It didn't sound like him and it scared him frankly. With battle instincts, Fran jumped out of his bed, to the far corner of the room to give some distance between the two assassins. He had a feeling something bad was coming.

The Prince's grin never faltered. He approached the frog smugly with his hands in his pockets. Fran backed away slightly, wary of whoever took over the stupid Prince. He laughed a small 'ushishishi' and reached a hand out at Fran. Fran was about to smack his hand before the murder could harm him, but froze when the Prince touched the side of his face. He snickered at Fran's surprised expression.

"Oh froggy~ You made me feel so sad~ The Prince is hurt you aren't happy to see him, shishi~" he said in a mocking tone.

Fran returned a glare at the person in front of him and spoke, making it sound more like a demand than a question, "Where is Bel?"

"Oh, when did you have such power to talk to royalty like that, little froggy, hmm? ~ Know your place." The Prince hissed that last sentence at Fran.

Then, he smacked Fran away and expertly took out a knife. He lifted his hand and sliced a long, bloody gash across Fran's chest with a single knife. Fran managed to surpass a cry of pain, seeing that the cut wasn't as deep and fatal as it looked. The morbid Prince wanted to toy with him. The storm guardian's swung around his knife, bored that he didn't get to hear a scream from the frog. He wanted the peasant to feel pain, like the pain he felt. He was going to tear him.

"Your little Bel isn't here anymore~ He died a long time ago when you ripped his heart out~" He whispered happily into the froggy's ear. Fran was grabbing his chest, which was already making him feel dizzy with blood loss. The blood was seeping through his clothing and spilled onto the floor. He needed to make an illusion to get away and fast.

Unfortunately for Fran, Belphegor was the better fighter, especially in this state. He saw Fran running to the left and made a grab for him. He grabbed Fran's two hands and twisted him behind his back and slammed him to the wall with his face on the solid surface.

"Don't run away yet, froggy~ I still haven't have my fun with you~" He spoke next to Fran's ear and felt him shudder. The Prince smirked and pulled another knife out. He traced the knife's sharp side along the frogs back of the neck; create a thin line of crimson blood. He was trying to get Fran was make a sound, an expression that showed pain. It aggravated the Prince that what he was doing showed no effect. He threw Fran to the floor and threw two knives through his palms to make his stay on the floor. He had a pain-stricken look on his face, which satisfied the killer. Blood was seeped out of Fran's two hands.

Fran knew that showing pain or fear would make it worse; he knew how this side of Bel was. He curse inwardly that he left his Hell Ring in the other room. From the scars he had already, the only illusion he could conjure up was to seem to not show any feeling.

Prince the Ripper laughed. The frog was so weak compared to himself; he almost didn't believe that his other self could fall so low to this peasant. He pulled two knives, and impaled them straight through Fran's chest, not fatal of course. Fran made no sign of discomfort. Blood gushed out of the wounds, creating a pool of red liquid underneath him that Fran didn't seem to notice.

This was beginning to bore the Prince. He wanted to hear the beautiful sounds of screaming and the begging of mercy, only to have it shut up when he stabbed their brains out. He jumped on top of Fran, the crushing weight suffocating him. Fran still made no noise. That's when the deranged Prince started to stab mercilessly at Fran. He stabbed, cut, impaled, and means of pain he could emitted to the petite figure below him. During the torture, inside, it was screaming. The pain was unbearable, even his illusion started to waver. What's worse was that he couldn't believe that his senpai was doing this to him. I guess he did have the right to call him 'his' anymore, which made Fran regret his choice from last year. Anyway, this wasn't even Bel. Fran knew that Belphegor would never go so far as to literally rip him to shreds. Fran had to get Bel back somehow.

The Varia assassin, meanwhile, was enjoying himself quiet much. Almost no part of Fran's body was not covered in blood. Normally, a regular peasant would have died of blood loss, but seeing he was trained to endure made it even entertaining. Fran's arms and legs were coated with deep gashes and long cuts. The Prince made an 'X' shaped cut across his chest. The only thing he got from the frog was a short gasp of pain when he broke one of his ribs. Not only Fran, but himself was covered in blood that matched his murderous smile. He licked the blood that splattered on Fran's face, and tasted the copper metallic substance. The smell of blood that lingered in the room made the crazy Prince excited. He could tell that the peasant frog's childish illusion was wearing off. He started laughing once again and that's when the mist user made his move.

Fran saw that the Prince was distracted with laughing a disappeared into mist behind him. The killer turned around suddenly, but Fran had enough time to slash him across the face with his own knives. Red blood spurted out as the deep cut on the side of his head flowed freely. He was stunned. Fran took that advantage and grabbed the blonde's head between his hands.

"Bel-senpai! Bel!" Fran yelled as loud as he could, his voice falter by the chest wounds. It was like he was calling, pleading, for the same person that made me fall heads over heels to come back. He didn't waste anymore energy on his façade anymore and continued to weakly shake the Prince, not caring about how weak he looked.

"Bel, please!" Fran shut his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that formed on the brim of his eyes.

"……F-Fran….?" Belphegor opened his eyes after hearing the froggy's voice calling after him. The sight he saw was gruesome. Fran, covered in blood, knives, and pale as snow, and he was crying. He hated whenever the frog would cry, it made him fee horrible. Then it hit him that he did this. The hurt the one that made his frog look near to death. He grabbed Fran just as he fell back.

Fran let out a weak smile. He couldn't remember the last time he actually smiled. He felt very fatigue and fell back in Bel's arms. Fran felt the life slip slowly out of him. Pain was stinging everywhere, but he kept his attention on Bel, who stared at him with deep regret. Fran never gave a thought about death. It seemed as real as his illusions were, but now seeing it come upon him, he was just glad to see his lover again.

"B-Bel-senpai, I'm glad you came back….." a weak reply came from his lips.

Bel noticed how painfully pale and limp Fran's state was. It looked as if he was near death. Death. Wasn't this what he wanted? He wanted to kill the frog, but now that it's happening in his arms right now, he fell into despair. Fran was going to die right here and now. The Prince wasn't about to let the frog slip out of his hands so easily.

"Fran, Fran! Don't die on me!" Bel desperately shouted.

"I don't think I have much of a c-choice, stupid-senpai……."Came Fran as he coughed up blood from his mouth.

"Don't say things like that, t-the Prince commands you not to….!"

"I'm sorry, Bel-senpai…..I can't stop it……"

"No….no! Fran, please, please!" Bel regretted everything he did. This pain was much worst compared to every other feeling. Fran was _dying _in his hands. Because of him. Tears that haven't been shed for as long as he could remember fell through his mess of bangs and dropped on Fran's face.

"Don't go….."

Fran lifted with all the strength he had left and moved the blonde bangs away to reveal Belphegor's beautiful eyes. They were dazzling. Fran smiled on looking straight into Bel's sad and tear filled eyes. He brought his hand to the side of his senpai's bleeding head.

Belphegor knew Fran was leaving and he couldn't do anything about it. He continued staring his lover's eyes, trying to keep him alive. He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips onto Fran's softly. It was a sweet and short simple kiss which broke after a few seconds.

"…….I love you, Bel…" Fran smiled at Bel.

"I-I love you too, Fran…"Bel said weakly, but completely sure that his feelings were true.

Fran's hand dropped slowly from Bel's face to his side. The life in his eyes slowly seeped out, like a candle being blown out. He fell limp him the Prince's arms and close his peacefully eyes for the final time. Fran was dead.

"Fran…….?" Bel asked into the nothingness of the room. A terrible feeling of aloneness finally hit him.

"Fran……Fran! Fran!" the storm guardian shook Fran's lifeless corpse only to hear silence as his response.

"Fran!" Belphegor shouted for the final time in despair as he felt something taking him over. He froze still with Fran in his arms.

"Ushishishi~ ………..Ushishishishi!!!" The Prince created a morbid and crazy laugh that echoed in the death filled room. He dropped Fran's corpse on the floor and stood up, hovering over it. A smile, one plastered on his face along with the streaks of blood on him as he laughed menacingly. He held his stomach and laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Ushishishi…….how touching~ The Prince and the Frog get their final words together~" the Prince snickered. He looked down at the body at his feet and his smile grew wider.

"Oh, now it's the real Prince's time to have some fun~"

* * *

The Prince left the room humming a sickening song, covered in layers of dried blood and swinging several knives around in a happy mood. What was left in the room was nothing you could recognized. Every square inch was splattered in dark, crimson blood. Organs and flesh were thrown everywhere in a crazy rage. The smell of the copper blood could be scented in the air. He stiffed a laugh when remembered ripping everything with his bare hands. More and more blood came out, making him feel ecstatic. He laughed off into the streets.

The Prince felt so in control, that pesky side of him was dead. Whether it was because of emotional shock, or his overpowering side, the Prince didn't care. He could kill to his hearts delight now. Belphegor was gone now. Dead and gone to Hell with that peasant frog. The Prince was free now.

Many screams and murders were heard that dreary night in Italy.


End file.
